


Hell Is Where The Heart Is.

by LoganThrives (LadyAnatares)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Coronavirus, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Character, Logan is AFAB, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Sex, Multi, No Smut, Other, POV Second Person, Self-Insert OC, Shenanigans, Suggestive Themes, lucifer and logan don't get along, non-consentual pact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/pseuds/LoganThrives
Summary: **This story presumes you've played through the original 20 chapters of the game and will follow chapters 21 through 40, so spoilers are inevitable! Don't read if you haven't played that far into the game! Currently in chapter 21's story**Logan returns to the Devildom on the whim of her sorcerer friend to all of her demon boys, who are all very excited to have her back, and she's excited at the reprieve from a dull human existence amidst the coronavirus pandemic. But why was she brought back so suddenly?***Logan is a genderfluid self-insert OC, so her pronouns will change now and then and will usually be announced in fic whether Logan is having a boy day or a girl day!***
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Same Old Same Old.

_“Well, I am not just a name to be crossed off of some list,” he asserts._

_“I know that, hence my refusal,” you insist._

_“However…” he says, getting close again. “I also can’t allow you to have made pacts with each of my brothers while you leave me with nothing.”_

_“Lucifer, you’re scaring me. What are you getting at?”_

_He takes you by the chin again, but this time it’s more… Aggressive._

_His hold is loose enough that you can still get away, though, so you make a break for it. The bookshelf entryway is already swinging shut as you scramble up the stairs. You reach to grab the side of it, but it shuts firmly before you can get there._

_“… There’s no escape now.”_

_From the sounds of it, he’s directly behind you. You turn, and he’s gone full demon form._

_“Now listen, and listen well,” he coos softly, taking you by the chin and forcing you to look up at him._

_“Lucifer, stop-“_

_“I will not be your possession.”_

_“I get that, which is why I don’t-“_

_“I won’t belong to you. **You will belong to** **me**.”_

_“NO-!”_

* * *

You snap awake to the sound of your phone ringing. Groaning, you reach over and grab it to check what it is. It can’t be an alarm, you haven’t had one set in weeks. Not having a job or really anything to wake up for in your life basically allows for uninterrupted sleep around the clock.

You’re further confused when there’s no notifications or calls showing up on your phone. But you still hear something ringing?

… _Oh!_

It’s your D.D.D!

You throw the covers off and walk the short distance to your desk, shoving some job applications aside to find the ringing device underneath them. Lucifer had tried calling you twice last night, but you refused his call twice and dropped the stack of papers on it out of spite.

You check the call display carefully before picking up, and smile when you see that it’s Mammon.

“Yo! Yo yo yo yo yo, wassup!? It’s me, Mammon!”

“Hey baby,” you smile tiredly.

He chokes on his next word, and you chuckle at the easily flustered demon.

“Uh, so, how’ve you been?” he manages, his confident tone returning. “Lemme guess; You’ve just been wanderin’ around in that sad, depressin’ human world with no place to go and nothin’ to do… Right?”

You look around at the sorry state of your room – clothes strewn across the bed and floor, job applications, flyers, and coupons littering your desk leftover from the year of mail you picked up two weeks ago. Your suitcases from the Devildom full of all the clothes Asmo bought for you are opened on the floor, but are still largely unpacked.

“Basically, yeah,” you answer honestly.

“ _What!?_ ” he yelps angrily. “Hey, human! You’re not allowed to be depressed when the Great Mammon is callin’ ya!”

Right, Mammon knows you struggle with depression at times. “You’ve already brightened my day a fair bit,” you smile.

“… _Ugh_. Why’d that sadistic, stuck-up jerk decide that we have to take turns callin’ you?” he complains. “I’d have called ya yesterday, the day before, and every day since ya left, if it wasn’t for his dumb rules.”

He must be talking about his older brother. “Yeah, that would have been nice,” you admit.

“He went on about how ‘human lives are short’, and we were ‘eatin’ up too much of your time.’ Pfft, whatever.”

“All the more reason to call me every day, right?”

“Right!? That’s what _I_ was sayin’!”

You curl back up under the covers with your D.D.D. still pressed to the side of your head. “I wish I could see you, Mammon,” you say wistfully.

“… Hmph,” he grunts. “What, did ya think that if you said that, I’d be all like ‘I wish I could see you too!’ Heh, as if!”

“Oh, so you _don’t_ want to see me then?” you pout dramatically. “ _Aww_ …”

“Ugh, okay fine! I admit it… I’m not bein’ honest, all right?! The truth is…” he sighs. “I totally wish I could see you too!”

Aww, an honest confession from your favourite tsundere? This is shaping up to be a pretty decent day already.

“There, are ya happy now!?” he charges.

“Very happy, yeah,” you tease.

“D’ah! Uh oh!” he startles suddenly. “There’s this stupid meeting I gotta go to, and it’s startin’ soon. Satan’s callin’ for me.”

“So you have to go already?” you frown.

“Sorry, yeah. I’ll be in touch later,” he grumbles. “See ya, Logan.”

And then the call ends. You look at your D.D.D. and sigh.

“ _Well_ ,” you huff. “I might as well get up now and take a shower.”

* * *

Mammon’s call gave you the energy to try and feel human again, so you took a long shower, braided your hair, trimmed your nails back, and even brushed your teeth so that every part of you felt clean and tidy. You had just started putting clothes away into the appropriate hampers when your D.D.D. started ringing again.

… Solomon?

“Hey Solomon,” you greet, pressing the D.D.D. to your shoulder with your ear as you continue tidying up your room.

“Hey Logan,” he greets brightly. “How are you doing?”

“Eh, same old same old. What’s up?”

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it? How are things with you?” he says.

“Haven’t found a job yet, but the pandemic is making that extra hard recently,” you admit. “But I’m hoping to get some sort of remote IT job since work-from-home is becoming essential with everything going on.”

“… I miss the Devildom,” you add after a moment. “It honestly sucks here.” You pick up your laundry basket and balance it against your hip as you descend the stairs.

“Well, compared to the Devildom, I suppose it does,” he chuckles. “By the way, Logan…”

You pause on the stairs as you realize he just hung up.

“… Uh-?”

You’re interrupted by a knock on the door.

Uhh??

You hurry down the last couple of steps and set the laundry basket aside on your couch, opening the door to greet…

… _Solomon!?_

“When were you going to mention how much you miss me?” he smiles charmingly.

“What are you _doing_ here!?” you scold him instantly. “How do you know where I live? And you’re too _close!_ Social distancing, two meters apart, _remember!?_ ”

He laughs good naturedly. You have half a mind to shove him off the step.

“Don’t worry, Logan, I’ve been under quarantine myself,” he reassures you.

“You _better_ have, because if I catch this thing, with my heart…” you fret.

“Then I’ll stop at nothing to get you the best medical care in the world to treat it,” he assures you sternly.

You blink. Right, he’s a King somewhere, isn’t he?

“… Thanks?” you accept awkwardly. “I mean, that seems like it might be a little excessive, though.”

“It would only be fair if I did indeed put you at risk,” he grins. “Besides, it’s the least I could do for a fellow exchange student. Anyways,” he continues. “Shall we get going?”

You blink. “What? To where? What?”

“I mean, you want to go back to the Devildom, don’t you?” he teases. “Well, I’m happy to inform you that King Solomon the Wise is about to grant you your wish.”

Before you can even protest, he begins casting a spell.

You feel the ground rip away from your feet first, and then the sensation of falling. You yelp in surprise but no sound leaves you as the world falls away to a starry void.


	2. Home Sweet Home.

Then just as soon as it began, the world fades into view. It’s… It’s the student council room! You’d recognize it anywhere. The warm-toned stonework is lit by various candelabras as well as the Devildom’s eternal twilight, filtering in through the tall glass windows behind the row of lordly thrones.

Before you can call out a warning, you bowl over a familiar blonde demon and collapse into a heap together while Solomon deftly lands on his feet a short distance away.

“… Whoops,” he says, surveying the carnage. “Sorry about that, Logan. I really should’ve warned you to be careful where you land…”

You whip your hair out of your face and glare at him. “I think a warning about that stunt you just pulled would’ve been a LOT more important!?”

Lucifer is the first to react, standing abruptly from his seat.

“Logan?!” he gapes. “... **Solomon?!** ”

Levi nearly bursts into tears. “Wha… Wha… WHA?! Is this really… Are you _really_ really… REALLY?!”

“Logan, it’s YOU! It’s REALLY YOU~!” Asmo coos, helping you to your feet as he’s eager to get his hands on you.

“Wait, wh, _huh?!_ ” Mammon stammers. “I mean… I knew you missed me and all, but THIS is just _crazy!_ ”

“Logan…” Satan moans. “Do you want to tell me why you just appeared out of thin air and landed on my head?”

“Sorry, Satan,” you apologize, offering your arm to help him up. “I guess… I just can’t help falling for you?” you offer playfully.

… He’s extremely pleased by that response. “Ah, I suppose you must be naturally drawn to me, is that it?” he chuckles. “Well, in that case, I suppose you couldn’t help it.”

Belphegor just shakes his head, but he throws you a smile and a wink as if to say ‘glad you’re back’.

“… How about that!” Diavolo’s voice booms from the other end of the massive council room. “Logan, it’s really you! Wait, you didn’t perform some unsavoury ritual to cast your soul down here, did you?! You better not have!”

You sputter a bit before bowing reflexively. “Lord Diavolo! Uh, not so far as I know?” Wait, was that an option??

“I can’t believe you’re actually back here with us again!” he continues, genuinely overjoyed.

“Yes, this really is quite the happy surprise. It’s good to see you again, Logan,” Barbatos humbly greets.

You feel yourself relax a bit more with Barbatos’ warm reception. “It’s… Really nice to be back. Thank you all.”

“Logan, what are you doing here?” Lucifer rightly asks, and you tense up at his tone. “Actually, wait…” he continues before you can answer. “… I’m glad to see that you seem to have been doing well.”

… If only he knew how much of a mess your life is.

“Honestly Logan, you could’ve at least let us know you were coming!” he continues, his tone back to gently scolding.

“If _I_ had known I would’ve said something for sure,” you explain. “But _Solomon_ -!“

The rest of the brothers take turns fawning over you, asking how you’ve been, how long you’re staying, until it derails into whose bed you should end up in until they have a chance to tidy up your old room beside the kitchen. You notice over the crowd of excited demon boys as Diavolo and Lucifer corner Solomon to talk to him about something.

“Well naturally, it’s wonderful to see you both again,” Diavolo says again with warmth in his voice. “However, I’m afraid that we’re in the middle of a meeting at the moment. This is a busy period for all of us here at RAD. I know we all have a lot of catching up to do, but perhaps it can wait until later? What do you say, Lucifer?”

“Yes, of course,” Lucifer agrees readily. “We can continue this after the meeting.”

He takes a step towards you, and you take a guarded half-step back. Noticing your hesitation, he pauses, digging into a pocket for something and holding it out to you.

“… Here, Logan. Take this,” he says.

… A key? No, not just any key. You recognize it instantly.

It’s a key to the House of Lamentation. You gingerly take the offered key from his hand.

“Head back and wait for us while we finish up our business here,” he insists.

Well, you don’t have anywhere else that’s safe for you in Devildom to be, so…

“I’ll need someone to walk me there,” you say. “Solomon, since we’re the ones intruding, would you mind walking me ho- I mean,” you pause. “To the House of Lamentation?”

“Of course I will,” the sorcerer easily agrees, offering his arm for yours. “Shall we?”

* * *

Since it’s not far from RAD and you anticipate that the boys will be stuck in their meeting for a while, you and Solomon take a detour to explore downtown for a little while before heading the direction of the dorms.

… It’s weird seeing all the demons walking the streets around you again. Not because they’re demons – you became desensitized to seeing horns and tails out here and there since you first came here a year ago. It’s more that, no one is social distancing, no one is wearing masks. There’s no coronavirus in Devildom, and that feels weirdly safer to you despite it literally being the seventh layer of hell.

“… I just realized, I never asked for your pronouns,” he frowns. “Sorry, Logan.”

“It’s fine. She/her is good for right now,” you shrug.

You were in the middle of doing laundry after all, so you’re wearing some mismatched clothes that were still clean, but that you didn’t exactly plan on going out in today – a stretched out tank top and baggy men’s pajama bottoms. It will actually be a relief to change into the RAD uniform again after this, assuming you can stay.

Solomon smiles, then laughs suddenly. “It seems like the brothers are the same as ever,” he observes. “Is it just me, or does it seem like Lucifer has grown a few more lines on his forehead since we last saw him?”

You grin devilishly at that. “I think his hairline receded a little more to make room for them,” you add.

“Ahahaha! It’s rough on him having to keep them all in line, huh?”

Someone should keep _him_ in line, you think idly to yourself.

And, well, since you’re here anyways…

* * *

“Well, here we are,” Solomon says as you ascend the steps to the House of Lamentation. “Your home in the Devildom.”

“… Yeah, I guess it _has_ become that, hasn’t it?” you smile warmly.

“Do you remember the first time you ever came here, Logan?”

Vividly. “Mammon complained the entire way here, and as soon as we met Levi in the foyer he ran off and left me for dead,” you recall, rolling your eyes.

Solomon laughs. “That does sound a lot like Mammon.”

He waits patiently as you work the key in the door to open it. It’s a bit stiff in the lock but you get it to click before the door swings open and you step inside.

“Well,” he begins. “Reminiscing with you like this has reminded me of how much I missed this place. I’m going to head over to Purgatory Hall and take a look around. Take care, Logan.”

“Hold on one second,” you say, stopping him.

“Hmm?”

You throw your arms around him and hug him tightly.

“… I’m not sure what crazy shenanigans you’re up to in bringing me here,” you say into his shoulder. “But… Thanks for bringing me home, Solomon.”

He lets out an amused snort before bringing his arms up around you, holding you gently for a moment. “You’re welcome. And welcome back.”


	3. News From the Human World.

“We’re hooome~!”

“Logan, are you here? You’re here, right?!”

Asmo and Levi call out to the house as the brothers arrive back from their meeting, but there’s no response.

“Logan??” Mammon calls next. “You didn’t go scampering back to the human world, did ya?!”

They spread out through the house trying to find you, but each brother meets back at the common room having come up empty.

“Where could Logan be?” Lucifer frowns.

“I didn’t fall asleep during the meeting and dream that up, right?” Belphie moans. “Logan was really back, right?”

“Not unless we all fell asleep and had the exact same dream,” Satan sighs.

“Logan wasn’t in the kitchen,” Beel frowns.

“Nor the guest room,” Asmo adds. “Nor my room or bathroom either!”

“ _Ugh_. Come on, Asmo. Why would Logan be in your room?” Belphie charges, annoyed.

“That’s not a bad idea, come to think of it,” Satan muses.

“What’s not a bad idea?” Mammon asks, confused.

“We were arguing over whose bed Logan would sleep in for tonight, right?” he reminds his older brother. “So, maybe Logan’s tucked in to one of our beds waiting for us.”

Levi goes cherry red at the thought as Asmo gets excited, bouncing on his toes. “I’ll go check my room again~!” the Avatar of Lust announces, each racing off to try and find their favourite human snuggled under his covers.

They spread out to check over their own bedrooms for any signs of you. When Beel and Belphie return to their room, Belphegor instantly notices something missing.

“My pillow,” he chuckles, amused.

“It’s gone?” Beel blinks.

“Yeah. And I think I might know where I’ll find it.”

* * *

“We didn’t make you wait _that_ long, did we?”

You blink a few times as your eyes readjust to the light. Belphegor sits on the edge of the bed, chuckling at you clutching his cow print pillow to your chest.

“… Sorry,” you apologize tiredly, sitting up and rubbing at your eye. “I snuck up here to daydream about old times, and I guess I took a nap.”

“And I would have been more than happy to crawl into bed with you too, but my brothers are waiting downstairs,” he grins. “They all think you’ve disappeared into thin air, or run back to the human world or something.”

“Right. Sorry if I made everyone worry,” you frown, hugging the pillow against yourself.

“Hey. Um… About that pillow.”

“Hmm?”

“You really like, it, don’t you?” he suggests.

“I mean… It smells like you,” you admit. “And you weren’t available for a cuddle at the time, so…”

“I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to keep it,” he says, some colour in his cheeks as he glances away shyly.

Your eyes widen. “Really? But, Belphie, it’s your favourite pillow.”

“I have lots of favourite pillows,” he smiles. “I was actually going to try to give it to you on your last day, but, you left so early that morning and I forgot it up here on the bed.”

“We were up really late with that party,” you remember.

“Yeah. So… Did you want it?”

You squish it against yourself one more time for good measure. “… Yeah. I think I’d really like that,” you fluster.

He beams at you as he holds out his hand for yours, helping you to your feet as he leads you back downstairs.

* * *

When the guys asked you what you wanted for dinner and you said ‘would a little bit of everything be alright?’, that must have been the correct answer with how quickly Beel scooped you up into a big hug. Now you’re in your usual spot at the dinner table, the brothers eagerly helping themselves to a potluck of Devildom, Celestial Realm, and human world food.

“So, Logan,” Lucifer begins addressing you, seated across from you resting his chin against the back of a gloved hand. “How have you been?”

“Okay I guess,” you mumble, fixing your gaze at the plate in front of you. Man, you’ve really missed Devildom food most of all. Celestial is good, but different, and sometimes just a little bit too sweet to have all the time.

“That’s it?” Asmo complains, intent on prying you for more information and updates. “We missed you soo much~! What have you been up to?”

“Well, not really much of anything,” you shrug. “I haven’t been able to find work since I went back, and with the pandemic and all-”

You nearly jump out of your skin as a metal fork clatters against an empty plate.

“There’s a **_pandemic!?_** ”

You squint at the seven expressions now studying you intently. Lucifer’s eyes have widened. Asmo and Mammon have leaped from their chairs. Satan and Belphie look pissed off. Beel, mouth full of food, looks shocked. Levi looks like he might cry.

“… I thought you guys knew?” you blink. “I mean, it’s all over the news _everywhere_.”

“We have not heard a word about this,” Lucifer reveals.

“But, Levi,” you ask, turning to the Avatar of Envy. “You’re _always_ reading stuff about the human world watching for Ruri-chan merch and events and stuff, right? I figured you would’ve seen something about it.”

“… _Waaaaiit_ a minute,” he realizes. “Is this that COVID19 thing everyone is talking about online?! A few events I was looking forward to got cancelled because of it!”

“Yeah, it’s pretty bad,” you nod. “The whole world is basically in quarantine because of it.”

“Are ya sick!?” Mammon frets, rounding the table and hugging your head against his chest. “No fever or nothin’? Wait, what are the symptoms!?”

“Mammon, I’m fine!” you protest, struggling in his grasp. “I basically haven’t left the house since January!”

“What about groceries?” Belphie asks, concern clear on his face.

“Okay, so I _did_ have to leave the house to go shopping a couple times,” you sigh. “But I always wore a mask, kept my distance from other people, and I carry hand sanitizer in my purse now. Those are all the recommended steps to stay safe during quarantine and all.”

“And what were the symptoms?” Satan asks with interest.

“Fever, fatigue, sore throat, trouble breathing – not runny noses or congestion. The weird thing about it though, is that your oxygen levels go way down before you even _feel_ like you’re short of breath – I read an article about people in hospital who were having full conversations with their blood oxygen levels at like eighty-five percent or less. Normally they’d be gasping at that rate, I think. It’s also extremely contagious – basically our immune systems have no defense against it.”

“How bad _is_ it, though?” Asmo asks, concerned. “Have a lot of people gotten sick??”

“That is what a pandemic would imply,” Lucifer sighs.

“I mean, I only know what numbers have been reported, because I guess I’ve been anxiously watching them,” you fret. “But… As of last night? There were over a million confirmed cases, and near a hundred thousand dead.”

“That’s… That’s _horrific~!_ ” he panics.

Mammon pulls you out of your chair fully and hugs you tightly against himself.

“Stupid human,” he grumbles. “Why didn’t ya tell me there was some crazy pandemic goin’ on up there?! I’d have come runnin’!”

“I would have been the first one through the portal to come find you and bring you back,” Belphie asserts.

“I would have been next,” Beel agrees sternly.

“Sorry… But, um,” you say, hugging Mammon back and trying to address the guys over his shoulder. “Actually, can we stop talking about this? It’s kind of stressful for me to think about, and I had something else I wanted to share.”

“Yes, of course,” Satan nods. “What else did you want to tell us about your time away?”

“Well-”

“Levi,” Beel says softly. “If you’re not eating that, can you pass it down?”

Levi looks at the platter in front of him. “Oh, okay,” he nods absently, moving to slide it closer to his younger brother.

“Oh, here, I’ll get it,” you suggest.

Belphie squints at you curiously. “But you’re on the wrong side of the table?” he observes.

“And still hugging Mammon,” Asmo curses. “ _Honestly_ , if you want someone to _hold_ -”

You reach out towards the dish and give it a nudge.

It slides obediently down the table to rest in front of Beel.

Astonished, Satan stands from his chair and rests his palms against the table, studying the dish intensely as if he wants to interrogate it, then looks to you anticipating some explanation.

“Yeah,” you sigh. “Um… I guess I have magic now. Surprise?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pandemic numbers are roughly where I think they were around March, that's why they're low.


End file.
